Mors Primus
by Altairswifi
Summary: An endangered and forgotten race brings its mark in triumph to their culprit. New purposes of life are found and stolen lives are forgiven. Actually it's not that dramatic. That stuff is still included. The Powerpuff girls are in it and they save the day once or twice. Yeah. Oh and the RowdyRuff boys too. Bunch of mythical monsters and reigns of absolute monarchy stuff going on.


**This story is meant to have a mix of cultures and other themes interlocked to produce the best I can make. Don't be shy to criticize, if you wouldn't mind. The characters may be a bit warped compared to the original series but isn't it okay to write about how they might become?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own characters from the Powerpuff girls**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Afar in Adar**

'It's so boring.'

Kicking a stone across the ledge of the dock, she exhaled air locked in her lungs. The stone paused right on the edge of the plastic board, nearing both ends of sea and land equally but remained still in balance.

Looking up and staring at the sky above, desperate to find something to take her mind off of... _life_ , she was almost disappointed to see the plain blue skies. Calm mundane horizons led a single oblong cloud to drift and expand. It almost looked like a tiger, like the one in her grandmothers favorite, but decades late, Taiji calendar.

Had her grandmother been here, she would lecture her about something intertwined with ancient Chinese folktales and history. How their great lands were taken, dynasty overthrown, people killed, women raped, and artifacts burned. But more importantly, how to curse the ruling government and their 'conspiracy' that such lands never existed and since new worlds were practically forbidden to extend upon, no one had proof. That lands existed beyond Misrana.

Few of the things she liked to agree with Granny, her hatred for the controllers went beyond imagination. Their existence caused the toiled death of Buttercups mother.

Her family 'survived' the devastation because they migrated for work, it was a dying country anyway her mother once said. Which surprised Buttercup, she knew Granny was senile but Mom believed in it too? Mom was supposedly born there, but it stated officially she was born in the city of Adar on her certificate. She wouldn't blame her, Granny was hard to argue with and they did look...different compared to others.

Not that everyone looked the same, but a lot of human forms had much more nordic features with fair skin and soft hair. Unlike her own slanted eyes and edgeless face, she was unsure if her face was something of beauty because she's never seen any like it other than her grandmother and mother.

Granny Dai however, praised her for being a 'pure bred' woman of their land and demanded that she marry only those who are alike in race as well. If ever found, of course. That one-sided 'discussion' would end in a blunder in either way to argue or to comply. Sitting up with her legs in a criss-cross formation, she watched the blank stare in the water. If by 'pure-bred' woman she meant short, stocky, with swampy green eyes then Buttercup hit spot-on.

Reaching up to her choppy locks, she tried to recall the texture of Grannys and compare. While hers is thicker and shinier, Grannys was paler and thin. Really, the best way to describe Granny now is a pale and thin and gaunt Buttercup.

She had another attack, this time the after-effects left her in a semi-coma state for a few hours. Buttercup felt fear rush through her like a glimpse of light for the first time. Never had Granny reacted with such immobilization nor has Granny lost so much blood from the fall. Buttercup winced, and glanced around to make sure no one saw her. She had to be strong, Granny's a strong woman and would yell at her for crying over her elderly bones.

...Never had she really thought what life would be like without Granny. It just never crossed her mind because without Granny, there really was no life left for Buttercup to live. Buttercup lurked in Granny's shadows, going wherever she went, greeting whoever she did, and working alongside her to help scrape up a frugal income to save up for their favorite soup.

Granny paid for their little apartment in the heart of the city, once she's done then...Shouldn't she be focusing on Granny now? Buttercup always focused on herself, she's selfish. It's a fact. After living in the city where it's beast eat beast mentality for her whole life, she learned to not care of others too much besides their assets. Even family.

Doesn't mean she's heartless though.

The day suddenly became brighter, light around her seemed to glow even more than usual and lasted for a total minute. Glancing at the sundial nearby she saw that it was passed three.

"Oh fuck."

An admonished gasp from a local fisher woman made rebellious eyes roll out of habit. Gripping the scorching black leather jacket which laid dormant in the sun for too long, she sprinted towards the dense forest.

It wasn't an area frequently used so she had to brace herself for contact as the green vines came to view. Without thinking, Buttercup smashed her body against the slight vine from the meager entrance, she landed face-first into the soil.

As bleary eyes finally focused on her surroundings, Buttercup sighed and carefully stood up. Roughly shoving her foot into the her fallen shoe, she ran in rhythm towards the dirt-beat path where the sun touched the floor of the Earth once again.

The loud and rambunctious road did not exhibit its usual behavior, opting for a more tranquil environment with only few peasant farmers lugging crops on their backs. Eyes targeting both ends of the path for any other bodies of life and...not, Buttercup made sure to buff up her small frame by straightening her back and covering her face with the jacket.

It may have looked odd, but it's better to be physically intimidating and ambiguous than someone's lunch. Grumbling to herself under the heat, Buttercup raced back to the betraying gates. At times they were small, sometimes big, sometimes purple, and sometimes just not there at all. The charm of the magic really confused her. But she ran and continued to sprint on the frail but wide path….

Leading into the city of Adar.

* * *

 **Was it okay? Should I continue? What's your favorite color? Do camels wear shoes? Tell me what you think.**

 **Next chapter brings a new** **protagonist, as will the third.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
